


Finding Patrick

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blogging, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Humor, Internet, M/M, Pete is in a band, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Over 15 years ago, I was on a vacation cruise in the Bahamas. Under 18's had their own play centre so we wouldn't be upset on all the bingo gambling that was going on all around us. It was a crazy group of kids, and my sensibilities didn't quite match up with the most of the kids, but I did make one friend. His name was Patrick."</i>
</p>
<p>A blog post of the famous Pete Wentz goes viral, all in search of a person from Pete's past named 'Patrick'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**ahomeboyslife:**

**Pete Wentz - A Home Boy's Life**

Memories are fleeting. That's the one thing I come to realize the older I get. I used to hate taking photos because I hated looking at myself and I never knew what to do in front of the camera. My mom always told me that I would regret it but I always told her that I would lock these memories up in my head and if I forgot them I would simply have to make new memories. Better memories. Well my head feels more like a sieve than a safe now. And I'm starting to view memories as one would look at fine wine, you can't just make better ones, they get better over time.

Over 15 years ago, I was on a family vacation cruise in the Bahamas. The under 18's had its own play centre so we wouldn't be upset over all the bingo gambling that was going on around us. It was a crazy group of kids, and my sensibilities didn't quite match up with most of them, but I did make one friend. His name was Patrick. We stayed in touch and he became my first email pen pal ever. Over the course of the next few years the frequency of the emails slowly grew further apart, until our lives changed, we moved on to other things, and my hotmail account was so full of neopets spam email that I stopped using it altogether.

This morning I was having breakfast with my Mom and the name Patrick came up. Patrick was a common name, but I was struck at the nostalgia that that name induced in me. I decided to log into my old hotmail account to dig up some of those old emails, only to find that due to inactivity and the switch to outlook, everything was wiped clean. My mom was right. I do regret it. I have no photos to prove that I was on that cruise. No emails to prove that I had ever stayed in contact with Patrick. Only fading memories. And that just makes me wonder if he was even real or whether it was all just a fabrication of my imagination. A kid who just wanted to go back to school to tell people that he had made a new friend.

Regardless of how it all actually went down, this is still a precious memory from my childhood. So wherever you are, whatever you're doing, whoever you're doing it with, I hope you're well Patrick. Today, someone was thinking of you.

_Posted: January 21, 2015_

 

**Comments (5906)**

**suitelifeofsweet:** Wow. This is both cute and sad. It's sad how friendships drift apart without reason. I hope you can find Patrick!! Wish you luck, Pete!!! :))

**comicksans:** omg. this is so bittersweet. I hope you find him Pete!!!

**Falloutkid:** aww!! you're too sweet, Pete!!! I hope you and Patrick will cross paths one day! ;w;

**semisweet:** Aww. I don't like taking pictures of myself. I don't like myself in pictures. But your post kind of made me want to take pictures. Memories, good or bad, they become a part of you. I hope Patrick can see this. Wherever Patrick is, I'm sure he remembers you too.

**ShurlocHomes:** I feel like most of us know the feeling of neopet spam mail. My heart goes out to you.

**Saoirseel:** Pete, this is beautiful and I'm glad you made this post. I hope where ever he is, he sees this and contacts you. I did the same thing when I was younger and didn't take many pictures of myself and I do regret as well. But the great thing is you can start taking more pictures now and save these memories forever! You're never too young to start.

**Petesgirl:** I shared this on my blog with this message above it in hopes people will share and share. He is out there. Let's help him find his friend. I know all too well how he feels.

_#letsfindPatrick_

_#FindPatrick_

_#findPatrickforPete_

MAKE THIS HAPPEN PEOPLE!!

 

**:ahomeboyslife**

 Aww haha, thank you for trying but I really don't know much at all. I do remember he was an amazing singer though, there was a karaoke night and everyone would have loved it if he sang the whole night but he didn't want to hog the stage.

 

~~~~~

"Dude. That post on your blog has gone VIRAL, man. Did you see the hash tags on Twitter, man? Holy shit. Everyone's looking for this Patrick of yours!"

Being called by Joe at 2AM in the morning was not a normal occurrence unless they had tour. Being called by Joe over a blog post was definitely not a normal occurrence.

"I thought you don't care about the internet?"

Joe hummed, seemingly ignoring his retort. Over the phone, Pete hears some clicking so he assumes Joe is typing something.

"Dude, just open your goddamn Twitter account and look!"

Pete decides to go along with Joe's demand and opens his account to check the hash tags. The first hash tag that was trending was...

"...Holy shit." Pete says with disbelief and astonishment.

"Told you so."

~~~~~

 So apparently, #FindingPatrick is a big thing right now. Pete did not expect that. His post has received positive and supporting responses from fans. Some people sympathize, some people mention having a 'Patrick' as their friend and plans on asking them. It was crazy. The wonders of the internet.

The post just came out off his mind after his Mom told him a story of a kid named 'Patrick' that returned her wallet when it fell from her pocket.

And maybe the name just made him nostalgic.

All he remembers from Patrick is that he's kinda chubby and has blue eyes, or was that green? He remembers swimming and watching the stars with Patrick. He remembers Patrick singing. He remembers a promise to meet again, he remembers the last message he received from Patrick but was now lost through spam mail and time.

It felt like a dream. He remembers these things. But not everything can be remembered.

_"I wonder how's he doing?"_ Pete thought as he stares at the wave of notifications going through his phone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a risk. I understand if this gets compared to my other fic, "To Patrick, From Pete". But I feel the need to just write this and never forget.
> 
> Story inspired by a real life actor who posted something about this in his Facebook account. I'm still a bit new to this whole writing business so sorry for the mistakes and crappy writing. ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

**ahomeboyslife:**

**Pete Wentz - A Home Boy's Life**

While I was on tour today, Mom sent me something interesting on the mail. It was a seashell. I remember that seashell, because it was something I found with Patrick all those years ago. It was small, it was a bit broken, but it's just as beautiful as every shell we found on that beach at the Bahamas. It was my favorite shell out of all that we found. It's a symbolic piece that reminds me that no matter how broken we can be, there's still beauty in us that only the people who would care enough to see can appreciate.

Finding something about Patrick seem to have a lesson in them. It's weird how a person who you barely even remember from your past starts to teach you things.

When we want to find someone from our past, we return to the places we went to, in my case, you would probably want me to return to the Bahamas, right? Honestly, I think that's crazy. It costs money, time, and effort. It's like finding a needle in a haystack. There are hundreds, or probably thousands, of 'Patrick' in this world. Finding one is already hard enough, don't you think so?

I don't think it's impossible, though. If there's one thing this seashell has proven, it's that I know Patrick is real, and he's out there. And maybe one day, I could give this back to him and we can start over again.

_Posted: February 17, 2015_

~~~~~

It's been days since his recent blog post, and till this day, the responses were continuous. People would greet him on the way and ask him if he ever found Patrick yet. Who knew a person from his past would make such a big impact on his present? Or probably future?

And maybe finding Patrick would be good for him. The blog post was just a thought, but maybe trying to find him again isn't such a bad idea.

Joe has been updating him. He apparently met a  _Patrick_ working at a music store today. Pete would prefer if  _his_ Patrick liked music. Maybe they could spend hours talking about it and get to know his taste in music. Would Patrick like his music? Does he listen to Pete's band? Maybe Patrick already knows who he is but couldn't find a way to contact him?

What if Patrick doesn't remember him anymore?

Pete shook his head, getting the negative thoughts away from his head. Thinking about it too much would get him no where. So he does the first step if he wants to find Patrick: Call Joe.

"Hey, Pete. What's up?" Joe responds from the other line.

"So, about that Patrick in the music store..."

 ~~~~~

"I-I'm not the Patrick you're looking for, Mr. Wentz. I've never been in the Bahamas. My family can't afford that kind of trip." A thin, black haired, lanky guy with the name tag 'Patrick' stutters the moment Joe asked him. Lost cause.

Pete sighed. He knew he wouldn't find Patrick this easily. How many  _Patricks_ will it take to find him? This is the 20th Patrick they've met so far. No success. Not even one of the Patricks he met reminded him of  _his_ Patrick.

But since when did Patrick belong to him?

He heard someone clear their throat. He turns around to see a _fedora_ wearing guy, who seems a bit shorter, standing in front of him. They stood awkwardly for a few seconds. Pete doesn't really know what the guy wants from him.

"Uh, excuse me. Uh... You're blocking the CDs." The platinum blond-- _probably bleached--_ haired guysays to him, his eyes are barely seen with the fedora covering his eyes. Pete knows it's rude to stare, but the guy's skin was the palest thing he's ever seen. He didn't have time to see his face clearly because Joe was already dragging him away because he had an interview scheduled that afternoon.

While they drove off from the music store, Pete can't stop thinking about the blond man and how his pale skin reminded him of a certain someone.

 ~~~~~

"So, how's the Patrick-hunting going on?" Hayley, his very perky make-up artist asked him before the interview. He adores Hayley's liveliness. It's contagious.

"I'm still Patrick-less, if you ask me." He mutters. He's in no hurry on finding Patrick. There's still thousands of Patrick out there. He just wishes someone would give him a clue on where to start.

"I know a Patrick."

There it is.

Hayley mentions  _Patrick_ working in a day care center and has been working there for a year. He forgot to ask the features of this Patrick from day care, but he decides seeing him personally would be better.

~~~~~

"I'm sorry, dear. Patrick left this job a week ago." The old lady with a kind face tells them. The lady is probably the owner of the day care. Maybe she has information on where Patrick is or his contacts.

"I do know he works at the library now. I'm not quite sure what he does there." The old lady muses.

It's not enough but Pete's going to take what he can get.

~~~~~

" _So_ , _Pete. I hear you made a blog post about someone named 'Patrick'. It's pretty viral right now. How's your search going?"_

_Pete smiles at the interviewer professionally. "Well, can't say I've found him yet. 'Patrick' isn't exactly a unique name."_

_"What can you say about the fan's responses on your search? And how would you manage, given your schedule?"_

_"The fans have been really supportive. While the band is on break from tour, I'm kinda searching. It's a lot of work, I tell you. Like, think about how many 'Patrick's are watching right now? I'll probably have to ask all the Patricks in the world to be in one place or something until I find him." The audience laughs at the humor and maybe Pete isn't joking. Probably._

  _"What if you find him? What happens next?"_

 _The audience looks expectant with the answer, and Pete can't blame them._ 'Why would Pete Wentz bother looking for someone he hasn't met in years?'  _He can already see the tabloids in that one. Pete Wentz and his childhood love or something like that._

_He honestly had no idea on what to do if he DID meet Patrick again. Would they talk about the past? Will he even recognize Pete? He doesn't really know._

_"We'll just see where it takes us." He shrugs._ _"We continue where we left off, or we can make a beginning."_

_~~~~~_

Joe and Pete enter the local library. It looks pretty old, with only a few people occupying the tables. At the other side, a bunch of kids were sitting on the floor, huddled up in the corner, as they listen to the person reading a story book.

Pete realizes that the person was the blonde from the music store.

The blond makes exaggerating gestures as he tells the story to the children. The kids look simply fascinated at the blond's portrayal of a dragon, making a deep roar that made the kids squeal in delight. Pete watches in amusement as the blonde let's go of the book and gets himself a little volunteer. The kid stabs the 'dragon', making the blonde lie down on the floor and play dead. All the kids laugh and cheer, Pete also noticed some parents smiling at the sight.

He wasn't smiling though. More like _grinning from ear to ear_  at how adorable the storyteller is.

"He's totally your type, Pete." Joe whispers, the glint in his eyes were suggestive.

"Shut up, Joe." Pete whispers back, trying his best to hide the grin in his face.

They waited for the children to pack up and leave the corner before they talked to the blonde. Pete was kinda nervous though. He doesn't know why, but he can feel his sweaty palms and it's not helping him one bit.

"Can I help you?" The blonde-- _Martin, according to the nametag_ \--says as they approached him. And Pete was _very_ disappointed that this guy wasn't Patrick because _oh god_ , he was breathtaking up close.

"We wanted to ask if you know anyone named Patrick working here?" Joe asked in his stead. Bless Joe.

Martin stares at them curiously--or is that suspicion? He shook his head before answering. "I don't know any Patrick here. A lot of people have been looking for a 'Patrick' these days." Martin turns to look pointedly at Pete. "I wonder why?"

Pete laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. "That was my fault."

"I could tell." Martin smiles at him with amusement before continuing. "Anyway, there's no Patrick here, sorry about that." Martin informs them.

"But an old lady told us he was working here." Joe interjected.

"Old lady?"

"From the day care." Pete added.

Martin hummed in thought, and Pete was curious about Martin. There's something  _familiar_ about him? He couldn't be, right? His name is  _Martin_ not  _Patrick._

"Maybe he was an old employee before I came? I've only been here yesterday." Martin muses. Well, that's disappointing.

Martin must have seen the disappointment in Pete's face when he added: "Tell you what, I'll find records of any Patricks that come to the library and give the information to you."

Pete's face lit up at the suggestion. "Really? Are you sure?"

"It'll probably cost my job for disclosing such information, but I don't think you'd do anything bad, right?"

Is he actually trusting Pete with this?

Martin wasn't actually finished when he added "But if you did something bad, I'm sure the media would have a great scoop on that one. Never mind losing my job, I'll definitely watch that." He says innocently, and Joe snickers beside him.

Pete decides, he likes Martin.

After exchanging numbers (and Pete mentally fist pumps in to the air), they left the library. It was getting dark, and he knows he'll be busy tomorrow for some interviews and concerts.

As Joe went to get the car, Pete looked back at library and thought about the blonde storyteller.

_'Maybe this search isn't so bad after all.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sURPRISE. Sorry if I haven't been updating my fics for a while. I've been busy with college.
> 
> I'm surprised this fic was so well received. Thank you so much! I'll try my best to give this fic some justice. Uh, sorry for the mistakes, no one betas for me sooo mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**ahomeboyslife:**

**Pete Wentz - A Home Boy's Life**

When I started this search for Patrick, I did not expect meeting so many people. As social as I am to my friends and fans, I'm not much of talker to random people who approach me and greet me with ' _Hey,_ _you're that Wentz guy, right? I hope you find that Patrick"._ It was such a funny thing, now that I remember it. It left me speechless.

It still shocks me how I've also received messages from people who thank me and tell me how they started to reconnect with their past friends because of my search. Let me tell you, you can do that without me. Perhaps all it takes is someone having the courage on making the first step. Things might have changed, but there's no harm in trying. Some things work out, some don't. But that's okay. Okay?

Speaking of friends, I may have made some new ones along the way on this crazy ride. This dude I made friends with is a charming, snarky little blonde who's helping me out on finding Patrick. Maybe it'll make things easier, I hope?

_Posted: March 5, 2015_

~~~~~

"Did you really just call me  _charming?_ " 

That was the first thing Martin asked when he returned to the library. Not exactly a question he was expecting.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your blog. You posted last night."

Oh. Well, that explains things. He knows he's blushing right now and it's not a sight he should be showing to others, let alone his fans.

"Didn't know you were a fan." Pete responds, keeping his eyes averted from Martin's expectant stare for an explanation. He should really stop blushing. 

Martin shrugs casually, turning back to the books in his arms and places them back to their proper shelves. "My friend Dallon keeps me updated. He admires your stuff. I did told him I met you here and he really wanted to see you."

He chuckles to himself as he then turns to Pete. "You know, he'd be surprised to see you in person."

"Why is that?"

"You're short."

"Hey!"

He doesn't remember the last time he laughed this hard with anyone other than Joe. Their laughter was quite loud that it caught the attention of the readers. The head librarian had to shush them and gave them a warning glare.

Martin was a little devil with an angelic face. He snickers, giving Pete a playful look. Pete thinks, he doesn't mind selling his soul for this one.

"I wonder what Patrick would feel, knowing his childhood friend was a shorty" Martin teases, and Pete had to protest with a _"I'm taller than you!"_ at the blonde.

He wonders if Patrick was this mischievous. Pete remembers Patrick as a shy kid, polite and quite a stuttering mess way back when Pete first met him. It was a certain charm on Patrick that Pete will never forget from him.

Pete heard Martin mumbling under his breath as he tried to reach on top of the shelf to return a book. He tiptoes in his feet as he struggles with the book.

Cute.

Taking the book from Martin's hand, he puts it back for him. This earns him a huff from the blonde in which Pete will never get tired of.

"Look who's shorty, now." Pete gives him a smug look which makes Martin punch him lightly in amusement.

"Yeah, whatever." Martin returns the jest of the other man with a smile.

Pete notes how it reminds him of a familiar feeling he felt when Patrick first smiled at him like Martin did.

~~~~~ 

_"Patrick Ray, Patrick Smith, Patrick R. James, Franklin Patrick Anovey..."_

Joe is currently reading off the list of Patricks that visit the local library with Martin's help. There are 52 Patricks in this city. Probably a hundred more outside of the state. A thousand more from outside this country. It's not exactly easy finding a person with such a normal name.

Not like 'Peter' or 'Pete' is any unique.

"This is gonna take forever." Pete groans in frustration. He's whining like a baby about it, but just thinking about how many Patricks there is to meet up with is insane.

"Then quit."

It sounded more like a challenge, that escaped Martin's lips. That little playful smirk adding to the touch.

Pete was never one to back down a challenge.

"Is that a challenge, Martin?"

Martin gives him this innocent look. "It's not so much of a challenge when you obviously want to quit looking for this Patrick."

"Who said anything about quitting?" He bites back, feeling himself fired up from a challenge to prove himself.

He knows Joe is going to have a migraine from all the reckless action that he's been doing, but for once, Pete feels like this is the one action where it feels like it'll be worth it in the end.

Patrick is worth it, he just can't explain it.

~~~~~

There are some things that Pete should not have asked but he did. Oh, he did.

If you're an artist, having a big stage with thousands of people watching you in a huge venue, you take advantage of that situation and use it for something important.

_**"Who're you guys here are named Patrick?"** _

Pete didn't expect an uproar of responses. Emails, social medias, in the public eye... The responses doubled the moment he asked that question and these is one of the things that Pete Wentz messes up with.

"Pete, what the hell? It's worse enough that I have to reply emails for you, but then you make this mess?" Joe scolds him for what seemed like the 10th time.

"Joe, they already knew the moment I made that blog post!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't THIS worse!"

...Well, he's not wrong.

Joe is freaking out, and Pete feels bad for making this mess bad enough for him. "This could pose as a threat to your safety! What if some 'Patrick' comes up to you who's actually a serial killer!?" 

"Dude, that's not cool." Pete crosses his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Then maybe if you DIDN'T shout out to the world that you're looking for a Patrick, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!!" Joe points an accusing finger on him.

Ouch.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" He feels terribly guilty now to have Joe be involved in this mess. 

While being an artist as its Pros, this is one of the terrible Cons.

Joe sighs in defeat, dropping down on the couch and pinches the bridge of his nose. "You need to find this Patrick. Fast. Got that, Pete? They have to go through me first."

"O-Okay."

"Speak louder, Wentz."

"YES, SIR."

Looks like the search needs to be done as soon as possible. Pete hopes he finds his Patrick, wherever he is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA I'M STILL ALIVE But this is a short update I'm sorry
> 
> I'll try my best to update this fic as soon as possible. (Let me graduate first, I'm graduating in June this year lol)
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes and thanks for reading! Have a great day!


End file.
